Yuu Watase
| birthplace = Osaka, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Mangaka | nationality = Japanese | period = | genre = fantasy, comedy | subject = shōjo manga, bishōnen manga | movement = | influences = | influenced = | website = }} is a Japanese shōjo manga author and artist. She received the Shogakukan Manga Award for shōjo for Ceres, Celestial Legend in 1997. Since writing her debut short story "Pajama de Ojama" ("An Intrusion in Pajamas"), Watase has created more than 80 compiled volumes of short stories and continuing series.http://www.shojobeat.com/manga/ab/bio.php Shojo Beat Because of her frequent use of beautiful male characters in her works, she is widely regarded in circles as a bishōnen mangaka. In October 2008, Watase began her first shonen serialization, Arata: The Legend in Weekly Shōnen Sunday. Her name is romanized as "Yû Watase" in earlier printings of Viz Media's publications of Fushigi Yūgi, Alice 19th, and Ceres, The Celestial Legend, while in Viz Media's Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden and Absolute Boyfriend her name is romanized as "Yuu Watase". In Chuang Yi's English-language versions of Fushigi Yugi (spelled without a macron or circumflex), her name is romanized as "Yu Watase". Works Watase Yuu Flower Comics * Fushigi Yūgi - 18 Vols. * Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden - 9 Vols. - ongoing * Shishunki Miman Okotowari - 3 Vols. * Zoku Shishunki Miman Oktotowari - 3 Vols. * Shishunki Miman Okotowari Kanketsuhen - 1 Vol. * Epotoransu! Mai - 2 Vols. * Ayashi no Ceres (Ceres, Celestial Legend) - 14 Vols. * Appare Jipangu! - 3 Vols. * Imadoki! - 5 Vols. * Alice 19th - 7 Vols. * Zettai Kareshi (Absolute Boyfriend) - 6 Vols. * Sakura Gari - 3 Vols. Shonen Sunday Comics * Arata Kangatari (Arata: The Legend) - 6 Vols. - ongoing Watase Yuu Masterpiece Collection # Gomen Asobase! # Magical Nan # Otenami Haiken! # Suna no Tiara # Mint de Kiss Me YuuTopia Collection # Oishii Study # Musubiya Nanako YuuTopia Collection ## '' akisihi ...100910...0215...(035)....1003627 ## " yuubi...Okinawa {woi a ni)..0005687...40359257 ## 'yuukini ....Shoyuan...(neiri yutoki)....3985627.(615..3085)...3886297 Yuu Watase Best Selection # Sunde ni Touch # Perfect Lovers Watase Yuu Flower Comics Deluxe, Kanzenban, Shogakukan Bunko Bunko Ban * Fushigi Yūgi Bunko - 10 Vols. * Ayashi no Ceres (Ceres, Celestial Legend) Bunko - 7 Vols. * Alice 19th Bunko - 4 Vols. * Zettai Kareshi Bunko - 3 Vols. * Imadoki! Bunko - 3 Vols. * Shishunki Miman Okotowari Bunko - 3 Vols. Kanzenban * Fushigi Yūgi Kanzenban - 9 Vols. Flower Comics Deluxe # Shishunki Miman Okotowari # Shishunki Miman Okotowari/Zoku Shishunki Miman Okotowari # Zoku Shishunki Miman Okotowari # Pajama de Ojama # Mint de Kiss Me # Epotoransu! Mai Artbooks * Watase Yuu Illustration Collection Fushigi Yūgi * Watase Yuu Illustration Collection - Part 2 Fushigi Yūgi Animation World * "Ayashi no Ceres" Illustration Collection Tsumugi Uta ~Amatsu Sora Naru Hito o Kofutote~ * Yuu Watase Post Card Book I * Yuu Watase Post Card Book II Novels * Shishunki Miman Okotowari - 4 Vols. * Fushigi Yūgi - 13 Vols. * Ayashi no Ceres - 6 Vols. * Fushigi Yugi: Genbu Kaiden - 1 Vol. * Absolute Boyfriend - 1 Vol. * Masei Kishin Den (Illustration) * Yada ze! (Illustration) * Piratica (Illustration) References External links * Yuu Watase's personal website * Sho Comi * Tasuki no Miko's Watase Yuu Page - Unofficial Website on Yuu Watase and source for the majority of this info. *Sous les Etoiles (french). * Random Play with Yuu Watase - interview Category:Manga artists Category:Graphic novelists Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:People from Osaka (city) Category:Women comics artists Category:Women comics writers ca:Yuu Watase de:Yuu Watase es:Yū Watase fr:Yū Watase ko:와타세 유우 id:Yu Watase it:Yū Watase ja:渡瀬悠宇 no:Yû Watase pl:Yū Watase pt:Yuu Watase ru:Ватасэ, Юу sv:Yu Watase vi:Watase Yuu zh:渡瀨悠宇